particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu
The Sacred Monarchy of Beiteynu (Yeudi: המלוּכה הקדושה HaM'lukhá HaKdo'sha), also known as the First Yeudi Homeland, was a Yeudi theocratic monarchy that ruled all of Beiteynu and large parts of Barmenia and Pontesi during the Early Middle Ages. History The Sacred Monarchy was founded in 908 when the Chief Rebbe of Padrilka proclaimed Ishmael I to be Sacred Monarch of the Kingdom of Beiteynu. Following the coronation of Ishmael I as King he proceeded to invoke his beliefs in the "Divine Right of Kings" and proclaimed himself a Sacred Monarch with rule over a Sacred Monarchy. Additionally to satisfy religious demands and to garner the support of the Rabbinical community for his new title he declared the nation to be a Yeudi Homeland. Following later events in the history of Beiteynu the Sacred Monarchy has come to be known as the First Yeudi Homeland. Ishamael I reigned for 12 years until he died of old age and was replaced by his son Ishmael II. Ishmael II has in time come to be known as the great architect of the nation as it was under his 66 year reign that much of the nations infrastructure of future years was built. His crowning achievement however was the expansion of the city of Bira on the coast of Padrilka, the sacred city in Yeudism. This soon became the largest city in Western Majatra and a major trading port for Artanian merchants. Following the death of Ishmael II the Sacred Monarchy was governed peacefully by four subsequent Kings. In 1131 and following the murder of Ezekiel III by a bandit, Ezekiel IV ascended to the throne; he would be the last ruler of a unified First Yeudi Homeland. Under the rule of Ezekiel III the aristocracy had grown unpopular due to its numerous taxes on the peasantry as well as the high levels of witch trials. Additionally to this the idea of free trade had begun to gain popularity in Beiteynu, an idea that ran contrary to the agricultural nepotism practiced by the monarchy. Combined these two factors had caused a dramatic increase in the level of rebellions against both the royalty and the clergy. Since the death of Solomon I in 1027 it had been customary for Sacred Monarchs to refrain from actual combat and instead encourage military separation. Ezekiel IV however, largely thought to be insane, believed in personally defending his nation and so engaged in nearly every battle that he could. In 1154 a major revolt began in Endlid and the King naturally chose to participate in quashing it. However whilst in previous battles generals had been under instruction to keep him away from serious conflict this time around they were unable to do so and he was eventually killed by an arrow to the eye. As news of the death reached Bira so did reports of further revolts across the nation. This was only made worse by the fact that Ezekiel IV had no sons and so a struggle for power emerged between his two brothers. With the nobility unable to find a successor the royal army became demoralised and devoid of effective governance. Eventually following mass desertion the palace at Bira was attacked and looted with nearly all of the royal family, including the feuding brothers impaled in the town square. Following this the various tribes under Beiteynuese rule each seized an area of the nation and proclaimed themselves as rulers of it; the largest of the successor states of the Sacred Monarchy was the Hosian and Kathuran Kingdom of Arakhim. It was at this point that the wife of Ezekiel IV, who had somehow managed to avoid death, stood on the balcony of the royal palace and proclaimed the death of the Sacred Monarchy and the First Yeudi Homeland before jumping headfirst in the street below. In 1160 the son of the eldest brother of Ezekiel IV, living in southern Tadraki, declared himself the rightful monarch of Beiteynu. However by now the nation had descended into effective anarchy and he had nowhere near enough support to gain power. It was also around this time that Yeudi emigration away from Beiteynu began. Those that moved south ended up few in number as the met the growing power of the Tokundian Empire, but large Yeudi communities formed in Pontesi, Selucia and Cildania. The line of Sacred Monarchs founded by Ezekiel IV's brother continued to rule small areas in Beiteynu, but the central government was non-existent and a period known as The Anarchy took over. However over 300 years later in the 15th Century a resurgence of the Sacred Monarchy became a distinct possibility as various tribes began to unite under King David. The resurgence of the Sacred Monarchy was however ended by the Pontesian invasion, and the territory of Beiteynu was incorporated into the Pontesian Empire until 1966 . Religion The dominant religion in the Sacred Monarchy was Yeudism, and the kingdom was governed under a theocratic system, whereby the Chief Rebbe of Padrilka was granted much political authority, and the Sacred Monarch himself was considered the equivalent of a High Priest. Due to the Kingdom's rule over a large and diverse territory, other faiths were also practiced in the Sacred Monarchy, and they enjoyed a relatively high degree of tolerance. The largest of these was Hosianism, primarily under the Eastern Patriarchal variety; this form of Hosianism would later spread into other Majatran lands, primarily in Cildania, Badara, and among the Irkawan and Mallan minorities in the Augustan Empire, due to the efforts of Barmenian missionaries from the Sacred Monarchy. Another major faith under the Sacred Monarchy was Oseanism, a syncretic Yeudi-Hosian religion, first attested in 890, just a few years before the founding of the Sacred Monarchy. The Kingdom favoured Oseans over other Hosian groups, and in the early 12th century Oseans were invited to settle in Sisula and Uthena and patriarchs were appointed to them, and the Oseans quickly won many converts among the local population. It is within this multi-faith context that Ahmadism would later be founded after the collapse of the Sacred Monarchy. It is believed that, just like Oseanism, Ahmadism began as a Yeudi-Hosian syncretic faith, and that Oseans were the primary influence on Ahmadism with regards to the latter’s views on Eliyahu Hosios. Category:BeiteynuCategory:BarmenistanCategory:HistoryCategory:History of Majatra